Will she make it?
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: DAMN IT SHOULDA BEEN ME GOD IT SHOULDA BEEN ME i yelled as i fell in the entry of the hospital crying tears of guilt . Cece's in a pretty bad condition in the hospital , will she make it? will she forgive the love of her life for her mistake? or will two worlds fall apart? fem slash dont like dont read :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! based on a song can heaven wait? its a really old song so im not sure if youll know it but if you like the story please youtube it and watch hear it lol **

_It was a 7:25 when i got the phone call telling me to get to the hospital quick , i felt like my heart was going stop i with drew the breath i didnt know i was holding , grabed my coat and was out the door , ran down the stairs till i was out side . Looked at the crap i called a car and decide to run there would get me there faster i didnt care if i was getting soaked because being by your side right now was the most imotant thing right now._

_ As i was pushing past people my thoughts started._

**(thoughts) ****What if she didnt make it? i wouldnt be able to live with myself if she didnt , Damn why did the stupid rain have to flip her car leaving my poor baby like that? But it was her fault she was probly speeding trying to get away from the pain that i caused , I shouldnt been with that nasty hoe in our bed , as i thought about the pain face i saw when she saw me and her on our bed i tried explaing but she told me she didnt want to hear it shut up! she yelled just shut up and she kept whispering the same thing** _how could you? how could you? _**in the most saddest voice i ever heard from her as tears streamed down her face and she shoke violently and with that she ran out the door put the ring i gave her 4 months earlier on the coffe table and left , i shoulda went after her and this never would a happen but i didnt . **

_DAMN IT SHOULDA BEEN ME GOD IT SHOULDA BEEN ME_ i yelled as i fell in the entry of the hospital crying tears of guilt .

a very nice old couple helped me up and asked me if i was okay? no not really i said as i rushed to the nurse office and whats the room for cece jasmine jones? i asked

room 216 the nurse informed me as i was about to run down the hall i was stopped by one of the ladys that helped me up here she said as she handed me something and walked away

i opened up my hand to fine a box on top of the box it said _Blessing_ , i openeed the box slowly to find a charm braclet with 4 charms each has a saying one said _love _the next said _happiness _the third said _blessing _and the last said _god ._

I turned around to find the kind old lady to fine she was no where in sight . Slightly confused i kept walking as i slipped the braclet onto my wrist .

As i reached room 216 i got scared but i toke a deep breathe and walked in

What i saw woulda broke anyones heart , The love of my life was lying on the bed, white gown , fresh cuts from her face to her arms, i broke down crying again, as i walked to her side taking hold of her hand kissing her palm "i promise cece ill make this right , but baby i need you to wake up for me . please baby just open your eyes move something " i said i looked up after 5 mintues passed i saw she wasnt gonna move right now . I moved my seat closer to her bed and still held her hand begging god to wake her up to let me take her place and let her live she didnt deserve it , but i did . Please god give her my breath to breathe i prayed .

Cece i know your in a coma , But i read a long time ago people in comas can hear so i really hope you can hear me I want you to know how your the love my life , I know i did you wrong and im sorry baby i really am But i was drunk when i selp with her she could nevcer comnpare to you you are my first and last love ill never love again if i lose you beacuse cece there is no me without you , your my bestfriend , my first true love , my sister my fiance and your half of me so please dont leave me even iof you wake up and hate my guts as long as your okay ill be fine with that but i wish so bad that it was me in your spot right now you changed my whole my life with your life baby just please come back to me i finshed as i looked up million of tears fianlly leaked out my eyes and onto her hands .

I noticed the braclet the lady gave me ,i toke it off and slipped it onto to cece and kissed it as i closed my eyes and just broke down crying when i felt her twitch her hand under me i opened my eyes in shock when i saw her eyes flicker open and focus on me she whispered _Rocky? ._

**CLIFF HANGER ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE REVEIW PLEASE :) HOPED YOU ENJOYED **


	2. Chapter 2

_cece's p.o.v _

_i whispered rocky? as i opened my eyes because that was the only voice i could hear , I looked around the room to find that everything was white this isnt my room was the first thing i thought._

_Rocky where where am i? i say as i noticed the tears running down her face , Rocky baby dont cry i say as i try to get up but my head hurts to much for me to sit up , rocky still hasnt said a word she's just staring at me with a look of guilt and shock ._

_Ce - Cece your okay she says hugging me kissing my forhead ,_

_now can you please tell me why im here? i say kinda scared _

_um um cece your here because you were driving in the rain coming from are apartment and you were sppeding and your car fliped over , i thought i was never going see you again rocky said fast and uneasy i dont know why but i have a feeling like shes not telling me the whole story ._

_rocky rocky look at me as her eyes went everywhere but my eyes but when they fianlly reached mine she sorta calmed down but i could still see a look of gullit in her eyes _

_baby im fine im going be fine and in 3 months were going be perfect have a wedding on the beach the wind blowing in are hair and you wrapped in my arms just like its meant to be i say to her smiling but her face still has that look of gulit _

_ce - cece i um have to tell you something important , she said getting out of her chair mumbling to herself and pacing back and forth _

_yes rockstar what is it?_

_i um i um ... rocky started _

**hey so this is veiwers chocie right here so reveiw and tell me if rocky should tell cece why she left the apartment or should rocky lie about it your choice kay? reveiw please! :) also check out my other storys please thanks love u guys! **


	3. lying

_Last on Will she make it? _

_rocky rocky look at me as her eyes went everywhere but my eyes but when they finally reached mine she sorta calmed down but i could still see a look of gullit in her eyes _

_baby im fine im going be fine and in 3 months were going be perfect have a wedding on the beach the wind blowing in are hair and you wrapped in my arms just like its meant to be i say to her smiling but her face still has that look of guilt _

_Ce - Cece i um have to tell you something important , she said getting out of her chair mumbling to herself and pacing back and forth _

_yes rock star what is it?_

_i um i um ... rocky started _

* * *

_rockys thoughts  
_

_Where we were right now... i couldn't tell her , i couldn't risk her hating me if she didn't remember it maybe it was for the best , she remember everything but so im going take it as a blessing and hope she doesn't remember  
_

_Rocky's p.o.v  
_

_i um i um... just wanted to tell you that i love you so much and you scared me half to death please don't leave me i said getting into the hospital bed with her wrapping my arms around her kissing her forehead  
_

_rocky? she whispered  
_

_yes love?  
_

_wheres my ring? please don't tell me it got ruined in the crash  
_

_no baby its on the coffee table in our house you left it there i said before thinking  
_

_what? why would i do that? i don't take it off ever even when im cooking or showering she said confused  
_

_i i don't know i stuttered  
_

_oh okay bu she started as the heart beeper started going faster and faster meaning her heart was going to fast i looked from the machine to Cece just in time to see Cece's eyes roll into the back of her head i screamed and jumped back falling off the bed quick and hard as i scrambled to get up to get to the nurse or doctor running out of the room talking to anyone in a uniform  
_

_ the doctor said she was fine why is this happening? i thought will my baby make it?  
_


	4. cheating, confused and death?

**hey hey hey thank you guys so much for reviewing and pming me about this story it means so much to me! please check out my other story's to or if there's a story of yours you want me to read tell me! also check out my half story with , that random witter if you haven't all ready a new chapter should be up very very soon no to this tory my children .. lol just playing :) btw i love you guys **

**~aka the girl crying inside  
**

**_Last on will she make it? ..._****  
**

_oh okay bu she started as the heart beeper started going faster and faster meaning her heart was going to fast i looked from the machine to Cece just in time to see Cece's eyes roll into the back of her head i screamed and jumped back falling off the bed quick and hard as i scrambled to get up to get to the nurse or doctor running out of the room talking to anyone in a uniform  
_

___ the doctor said she was fine why is this happening? i thought will my baby make it?_

* * *

___chapter 4. she cheated ..  
_

___ **Cece's p.o.v. in the coma **  
_

___****Where am ? i said as i looked around the black room _

___rocky! _

___rocky! are you here if so this isn't funny!_

___ is anyone here?! i yelled scared  
_

___**Suddenly pictures where flying everywhere , till one stayed and started playing **  
_

___****it was like watching a movie i thought but everything i thought came out loud but my mouth wasn't moving  
_

___this is so strange isn't it? , a voice said   
_

___wait! who said that i said looking around but saw nothing but darkness then i saw Myself  
_

___ i yelled running to her to hug her but i went right through her  
_

___Cece don't be scared , she said   
_

___please tell me why im here i said scared close to tears _

___Look at this , she said  
_

___and out of no where a object came and started playing a video  
_

___ i heard moaning , groaning and shuffling  
_

___then i saw rocky and someone that wasn't me  
_

___shuffling kissing wrapped in sweat and each other  
_

___i wanted to look away , but i couldn't..  
_

___then a 3rd me busted in the room , with tears dripping down my face and i was saying something that wasn't audible then rocky got up naked yelling something i couldn't hear , then i went up to her and started shoving her yelling at her as she tried to hug me but i broke free and ran out the room taking of my ring and putting it on the coffee table then i ran out the door and rocky didn't bother running after me ..  
_

___Then another image started of me getting into my car , slamming the door and speeding down the road into the rain trying to get away from the lies , the bull shit and most importantly rocky .  
_

___ I ran a red light , i saw the car coming towards me and instead of moving i froze thinking of rocky and all the things we did together , our first kiss , her asking me out . our first time . coming one together , her proposing i closed my eyes as the car made contact with mine and my car flipped over and i hit my head hard against the windshield . it broke and suddenly all motion stopped  
_

___**Cece listen to me , we don't have much time but don't forget me or what you have learned okay , don't forget **  
_

___****then she was gone .  
_

___i cried out loud i cant believe this just happened , rocky cheated on me i was in a accident i could be dead..  
_

___**and just like the girl everything started to fade away and was replaced with a white room and doctors , i must be in a , in a **  
_

___**wait where am i? who am i? why am i here? all i remember is a girl , named Cece yes that's her name redhead and she was dead , wait that must be my sister! right?  
**_

___****why am i here? i said looking at this girl beside me she had long brown hair and tears stained down her face _

___"Cece omg i thought you were dead! " she said hugging me  
_

___i stood still till she stopped hugging me , i frowned at the sound of my dead sisters name  
_

___why are you calling me by my sisters name , you know she died right? i said  
_


End file.
